


Conquests and Cosmopoliatan

by without_wings (liam22)



Series: Set This Circus Down [2]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/without_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Peter, how many partners have you had?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquests and Cosmopoliatan

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: thank you Maddie! :D  
> Prompts: Cheap shots for 50ficlets  
> Notes: part of my new Set This Circus Down series. Warning for canon incest.

“Hey, Peter?” Claire asked over the top of her Cosmo she was reading, “How many partners have you had?”

He looked up from his own book in surprise. He was pretty sure he didn’t want to go where this conversation was headed. Although, he probably should talk to Sylar about getting her subscription to Cosmopolitan canceled. “Like sexual partners?” he replies.

“No, like badminton partners,” Sylar shot back before Claire could answer.

Peter just rolled his eyes in response. “Why do you want to know, Claire,” he asked.

“I’m taking a quiz called ‘Is it Love or Just Lust’.”

“You shouldn’t need a quiz to tell you that I love you,” Peter said, pouting.

“No need to get defensive, Boy Wonder,” Sylar joked, “We already know you’re the man-whore in this relationship.”

Between Sylar’s daring smirk and the intent expression on Claire’s face, Peter cracked and answered the questioned he was sure he was going to get teased for. “Fine. I’ve had 18. Are you happy?”

“Seriously,” was Claire’s shocked response.

“See, Babydoll, I wasn’t kidding,” Sylar said, and then turned to Peter, “Man-whore.” 

Peter punched Sylar in the arm, which Sylar returned. By the time Claire looks up again, they were wrestling on the floor. She just rolled her eyes; it wasn’t like this didn’t happen every Sunday afternoon.

Soon, they were kissing and pulling off clothing, and Claire couldn’t just sit on the sidelines and watch.

It isn’t until later, when they were boneless from orgasm and minutes from sleep, that Claire remembered the last question on her quiz..

“Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“How many serious relationships have you had?”

Peter smiled into her neck and placed his hand over Sylar’s on her hip. “Well, if you don’t count Jenny Finkle, then just this one.”

“And who’s Jenny Finkle? Sylar asked, a bit indignant.

“The girl I asked to marry me on the first day of kindergarten.”

“Man-whore.”


End file.
